


Home

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Feels, M/M, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Slight fluff, Smut, This one is sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Jason todd has never needed a home, only him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This one has more fluff than i usually do so let me know what you guys think !!

     Jason only ever wanted to be accepted. Only ever wanted to be loved. It was his deepest need and fear in all. Letting someone in wasn't easy for him, especially when he has been hurt in the past. It wasnt until dick came to him that he finally let another in, let alone a batfamily member. Every event after has been amazing so he was glad he did. The pain, the praise, the expectance, the love. Everything he ever wanted. Ever deserved.  
      Dick knew what jason needed and he gave it to him. Hot spurts of cum filling his mouth, gave it all to him. 

"Good boy" he rubbed his fingers over Jason's soft cheeks. 

"That was so good, but now its your turn baby" dick kissed down his chest until he reached his already hard cock. The things dick could do to his body without even touching him scared him, excited him, made him want but fear what was coming next.  
        He groaned as dicks lips fell past his head, taking in a much as he could. Soft murmurs and appreciative groans left dicks throat.  
       His hand held his hair tightly and kept him moving. This is one of the moments when he looked most beautiful to jason. When his plump pink lips swelled and pouted around him, eyes glossed over with tears and hair messy in jasons fist. 

"Wha-what" Jason whined when he pulled him from his mouth, sitting up. 

"Easy baby boy" he whispered into Jason's ear as he straddled his lap, squeezing his thighs around him. 

"Let my take care of you" he kissed jasons forehead as he sunk down onto him slowly. He watched as dick's face distorted in pleasure and pain from the stretch.  

"You ok D" he kissed dicks chest and held him still, pushed as close as he could to his hips. 

"Always" he nods and starts lifting his body. His hands held either side of Jason's neck, leaving a slight pressure he melted into.  
      This was another moment. Dicks sensitive skin flushed different shades of pink and red, brows knitted together in concentration, lips caught between his teeth. His mouth watered just looking at the beautiful man on top of him. 

"Dick, baby-" Jason groaned, pushing and pulling dicks hips harder. 

"You're so good for me, come on jay, cum of me" his words brought him closer and closer until he finally broke. His head dropped down on dicks chest, hands tangled in his hair. He cried out as he shot into him, hot and full. Dick moaned and pumped his cock as he came a second time, cum dripping onto Jason's abs.  
       For a mere second he swore he felt it burning from the heat. Dick's cum running down his skin, practically sizzling. 

"Good job jaybird" he pulls off and lays next to him, both sweaty and breathing heavy still. 

"Ive got it" he smiles and uses his discarded shirt to clean Jason off before snuggling up to him. 

"Thanks" jason kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes. 

"I love you, jay. I love you so much. You know that right?" He breaks the silence. Jason doesnt say anything he just nods and holds him tighter. 

"Youre amazing, WE are amazing." He knows dick cant see it but he smiles anyway. His heart full and beating with love and pride. Home. He finally found it. The place he had been seeking for his entire life. Not his parents, not money, not even batman could make him feel like this. Richard john Grayson was his life now, his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
